Raven: Infinite Crisis
Raven: Infinite Crisis is a 2011 superhero action TV Series where the warriors use the superhero's weapons are used to determine which one will battle against which villain, based upon tests performed during each episode. The show was characterized by its use of data compiled in creating a dramatization of the heroes and villains' battle to the death in a simulation scenario. It was released on September 26. Cast * Amelia Welch - Lemec * Phoebe Howard - Hareb * Charlie Smith - Halsem * Hannah Takahashi - Kasha * Brogan Evans - Varan * Aidan Donaghey - Gydan * Antony Jeffries - Yenja * Harri Kilick - Arkil * Jack Mustafa - Kafsum * Jenna McDonald - Lamald * Chloe Allenby - Yalbec * James Wiseman - Jenwin * Caitlin Howard - Wordac * Sandy Zimmerman - Herself Episodes * Episode 1: Origin of Awesomeness (May 29, 2011) * Episode 2: The Tale of the Mystically Awesome Coin (June 5, 2011) * Episode 3: The Gift of Speed (June 12, 2011) * Episode 4: The Wrong Way to Mahjong (June 19, 2011) * Episode 5: The Lotus of Love (June 26, 2011) * Episode 6: The Fox Behind The Mask (July 3, 2011) * Episode 7: A Thing For Bling (July 10, 2011) * Episode 8: Kung Fu Con-troversy (July 17, 2011) * Episode 9: A Recipe For Evil (July 24, 2011) * Episode 10: Crooked Soul, Noodle Bowl (July 31, 2011) * Episode 11: The Legendary Harp of Legend (August 7, 2011) * Episode 12: Return of the Fowl Owl (August 14, 2011) Obstacles # Quintuple Steps (22 villain fails) # Log Grip (26 villain fails) # Floating Tiles (16 villain fails) # Modified Rope Swing (34 villain fails) # Monkey Pegs (13 villain fails) # Warped Wall * Power Tower Results Power Tower Result Quotes Villain Encounter * [[Episode 2: The Tale of the Mystically Awesome Coin|Where is Fai Suan? (sniffs) Found him.]] * Return the / that coin or face (insert hero name)! * Dude. Those shoes rock. * Why use your speed for evil? You can be good and super-fast like...tfzzhuuu! Tfzzhuuu! Tfzzhuuu! * OK, you are fast, but are you both awesome and attractive? Hmm? * Cheaters never prosper. Wait, is that true? Like, never ever? * You're a cheater and a kidnapper! That's like, double not cool. * You disgrace the boring... er, whoa! Heh, heh. I mean, ...honourable game of mah-jong. * Whoa! Big Jun is not very big. * Sorry, Jun, but (insert hero name) just isn't your type. * (insert hero name), snap out of it! We don't wanna fight you. * Alright, Kai. Let's get rid of that mask. * Come on! Could you be any tougher? * You're environmentally wasteful and way too shiny. * Physical attacks don't work. Gotta bust out the chi attacks to defeat this guy. * Oh, come on. I'm better looking than that, right, guys? * Destroying action figures? Not cool, man. Not cool. * Hello? I am the Dragon Warrior, not that guy! * After we defeat you, could I get your recipes? * Even after eating your meal, we're still hungry for justice. * We're even gonna win or you're gonna lose...er, win. * Let's focus bodacious power on the harp. Villain Defeat * Looks like your luck has run out! Ha ha! * Man, you are quick! But not quicker than my fist! * Cheaters can's win against the true bodacity of the Dragon Warrior! * Sorry, Jun. Next time, fall in love with someone your own size. * Man! Was that epic or was it totally epic!? I can't decide. * Boo-yeah! That's my kung fu one, your bling-bling zero. * Sorry, guy. There's only one Dragon Warrior. * Yes! Kung Pao's defeated! Let's read his kitchens. * Bet you didn't see that move coming. Ha ha! * Take that, creepy evil spirit thingy! Category:2011 Category:TV Series Category:Movies Category:Action Movies Category:Superhero Movies Category:Raven: Infinite Crisis